


Count On It, You Are Ohana Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alarm System, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Bullets, Chases, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06 e19 Malama Ka Po'e (Care for One's People), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Jungle, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Protect/Protection, Protectiveness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sacrifice, Sandwiches, Security, Self-Sacrifice, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Showers, Sons, Violence, Watching TV, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to make sure that Lou & his family gets home safely himself, The Men have a talk, while Renee & the kids were relaxing, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Count On It, You Are Ohana Now:

*Summary: Steve decided to make sure that Lou & his family gets home safely himself, The Men have a talk, while Renee & the kids were relaxing, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Captain Lou Grover was so grateful for the friends, that he considered family, or ohana, as it was known in Hawaii, Especially Commander Steve McGarrett, who risked his own life, to make sure that the former SWAT Commander, & his family are protected. Lou realized, that he made the right decision to join the taskforce, when Steve offered him the job. As they were making their way home, Lou hasn't let go of his family, & peppered his wife, Renee's head with kisses. The Former Seal hadn't blame him, That day could've gone worse. Especially with guns & bullets involved, **"No one ** _fucks_** with Five-O Ohana"** , he thought to himself, as the drive continued in silence. When, They finally got there, Steve said with a smile, "We are here, Guys", Renee & the kids hugged him without hesitation.

 

"Thank you for all that you did for us today", The Beautiful Grover said, as she was trying to keep her emotions in check. Samantha Grover, Lou & Renee's Daughter, was in agreement with her mom, "My Mom is right, You did a lot for us, Uncle Steve, You are a hero", as she kissed him on the cheek. Will Grover, Lou, & Renee's Son, was in awe of his father, & adopted uncle, "You **_are_** a superhero, Uncle Steve", as he hugged him tight. The Five-O Commander said this with a smile.

 

"Thank you, Guys, I was just doing what I had to do, & was trained to do too", He hugged them all in return, "How about all of you go & take a relaxing shower, while I double check the security ?", Everyone was for that idea, Lou opened the door, & led them inside, He helped the handsome brunette set up, & then joined his family.

 

Lou was quick, & he went to make himself a bourbon, & tried to relax, & forget about what happened during the day. He ordered takeout, & had his family set up for a movie, while they were watching it, He waited for Steve to be done with assessment, & installation of their alarm system, & panic button. He was waiting by the attic, cause that is where the Five-O Commander is at the moment.

 

Steve jumped down, & landed on his feet, Lou tossed him a sandwich, The Former Seal smiled, & said, "Thanks, Brother". "It's the least that I could do, I owe you a lot more", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he leads them out to the lanai, so they could eat. "Forget it, Just count on it, & me, you are ohana now, We will help you, anytime, & anyplace, Family Forever ?", He held his hand out, palm up. Lou mirrored the gesture, & said, "Family Forever", & they focused on a more pleasant evening ahead of them.

 

The End.


End file.
